


I'd die for you

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: A Slight AU retelling of Episode 1x10 Crosswinds Focusing mostly on Jared And Michaelas bond
Relationships: Lourdes/Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez, Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 9





	I'd die for you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with another slight AU tale.

Michaela was angry at herself, angry that they had ended up here, in the hospital with Jared currently on life support, she'd not expected him to want to help her. He didn't understand this whole calling thing. Nor did he understand how much working with him was breaking her heart. _F*ck it_ she growlled at herself as she leant on the window to his room, her eyes watching as the nurses moved. Her heart so scared that he'd be taken from her forever. He wasn't hers but her heart still wanted him to be okay.

  


The whole situation had started because of a stupid calling, she'd been getting the same one _Save the passengers_ she and Jared had been working together trying to find where they were being kept because they appered to being tested on. Somehow they'd manage to find the location of them. Was it a fluke or was it the fact that Vance had worked with them to get this location found. She knew that it was risky to come here but she needed to be there, she needed to be saving the passengers, that was her calling.

  


How Jared had ended up in hospital, well that was due to the tanks in the bunker where the passengers were being kept exploding. She had gotten out at the time when they'd gone off but he'd been down their with Vance and a few others. The explosion had knocked her back and dazed her for a while, Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Everything felt hazey and sounds were distorted. She knew she had to go back down there she had to go back down their and find him.

_**  
** _

_**"I can't leave him, Jared's still down there go"**_ she yelled at her brother who'd been there with Cal, her main thing right now was protecting them and getting them away. They didn't need to be there if everything went down hill.  


  


Once she was sure that Ben had gone she started to make her way back down, making sure the other's stayed behind her, she wanted to be the one to find Jared. She wanted to be the one to save him, this was her doing, she made her way through trying to dodge debry and the fires that where burning, thats when she saw him. She ran over making sure not to trip over, her heart dropping. As she called out before dropping to the floor and cradeling him _**" help me....someone....he's here....".**_ She was so scared right now so scared of what may lay ahead.

  


The slow beeping of the machine was distracting her from her thought's she'd moved into the room once she was allowed to and this is where she'd been for what was probably hours. She'd been checked over herself and been given the all clear. Her body shifted in the chair. Hospitals were the worst she really hated them. Even if she had to come here for work they always seemed like bad news.

  


She heard him shift and she sat up, her face full of relif, he was okay. He was going to be okay. Her heart rate elivated slightly as she moved to his side and let out a sigh of relif _**"Hey"**_ she whispered softly, she was close to crying as she moved. Mick was about to go and get Jared's wife but he took her wrist lightly in his grasp _**"Stay with me"**_. She didn't want to leave and wanted to do what he wanted so simply linked their hands and stayed where she was. Right now this is where she needed to be.

Weeks passed and Jared was let out of the hospital, Michaela had stayed away as much as possible not because it was something that she wanted to do, but something she felt like she needed to do because of the guilt that had been eating her up. She'd landed him in hospital and she'd been the one who'd kept Lourdes away for the first hour of him being awake. But the was a deeper connection, deeper than anyone realised.

  


Having him back at work was a blessing, they worked best as a team and it was hard trying to solve cases when you had no one else to bounce your idea's off. She had not gone out much due to trying to tie up loose ends with the case, or just not having leads she could follow alone. Most of the time she had been working from the boilier room with Ben or visiting the patients where they had hidden them away. They were still trying to treat them and work out what had been going on.

  


She was relivied when he returned to work, it meant they might get somewhere with the open cases, her smile flashed at him as the captain welcomed him back, she gave him a lightly akward hug by the coffee machine, maybe it was the fact that she'd been beging for someone to save him, or maybe it was the fact she'd shown she still loved him during that hour after he woke. She was a little akward now. Hopefully the day wouldn't stick like this. She couldn't stand it.

  


After a long dsy tracking down leads, they had orginally gone their seperate ways. Mick had been trying to get dinner when the door went and Jared came in,he seemd troubled, she told him he needed to go. Her head was spinning as he spoke. She'd never really realised why he'd not came to the hanger until now. It was her. She was the reason. His love for her.  


  


_**"I'm a wrecking Ball Jared"**_ she sighed softly and shook her head. She couldn't be doing this right now _**"No your not your my soulmate, I didn't cheat death to live half a life and neither did you"**_. He was fustrated, all he wanted was for Mick to see that she wasn't a mess.She wasn't a wrecking ball and she needed to just give in. _**"I love you Mick"**_ He murmered softly, she looked up at him _**"I love you too".**_ She padded over to him and kissed him. The passion and the need in that moment forgetting all the world.

  


The kiss led to what both had been wanting since the plane returned,a night of just enjoying each other. Lips and fingers finding the right spots, just letting go of the world. It for her hadn't been that long. She still knew how to make him come undone. The passion and intesity meant the were a few torn articles of clothing, and a broken glass pane in the door of the living room. All that didn't matter now. That could be fixed later.

  


Once Jared left to go home she sighed softly, this wasn't how it was meant to be she didn't want to be his other woman, she wanted to be his and his alone.But he was married. And that was to her best friend. That still blew her mind. But she hated herself already. It was only one night but the guilt was back again. Little voice's in her head kept saying _you screwed up again mick, good job._

_  
_

Why did she let him in again, this was only going to break her more, she loved him more than anything int he world but he had worked his way in. The bond between them had been strong since they were younger, they had been through so much in that time. She rubbed her head as she stood in the window, glancing at her phone. She needed him. But she didn't want to be part of this if he wasn't free to be with her.

  


_**"i can't do this. I love you but i can't break up your marriage"**_ She pressed send and then hid her phone then curled up in bed. Broken, hurt and unsure of where life was going to go now.  



End file.
